


O digas que va a ponerle algo de amor en tu vida

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, M/M, Realization
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Varias drabbles hasta la temporada 8.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, Louis Litt/Sheila Sazs, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Rachel Zane
Comments: 1





	O digas que va a ponerle algo de amor en tu vida

**O digas que va a ponerle algo de amor en tu vida**

** _Holiday – Madonna_ **

En la mente de Louis, estaba como si hubiera música en el fondo mientras caminaba a través de la oficina.

Era un crescendo despacio, desde hace cuando había dejado su piso hasta cuando había llegado al ascensor, alcanzando el pico cuando las puertas se habían abierto.

La gente debería haber pensado que pareciera extraño, caminando como un puto modelo de Armani con una sonrisa en la cara, pero le daba exactamente igual. De todas formas, lo encontraban raro.

No había razón de temer, reflexionar, de sopesar nada. No había sito por más traiciones, no ahora que todo estaba finalmente claro, por una puta vez en su vida.

Sheila Sazs le pertenecía. Tal vez, podía también dar un salto de fe y decir que estaba feliz.

Jodidamente.

** _Forgotten – Avril Lavigne_ **

No era que Harvey no reconociera los millones de cosas que ella hacía por él, porque lo hacía.

No era que Donna quisiera mucho más de él que él no le diera ya.

¿O sí?

A veces cuando volvía en su piso vacío, imaginado un camino enteramente diferente que su vida podría haber tomado, era su cara que aparecía. Era su piso donde ella imaginaba de volver, y era algo que no le estaba bien.

Harvey Specter era un hombre a solas, y así era ella; sólo eran incompatibles, en cierto nivel, aunque siendo perfectos el uno para la otra.

Donna quería poder alejar ese sentido de traición que sentía cada vez que él caminaba hacia de ella, pero no importaba. Había aprendido a vivir con eso mucho tiempo atrás, de todas formas.

** _Tragedy – KAT-TUN _ **

Por mucho tiempo, Harvey había seguido repitiéndose que todo lo que había hecho había sido por pura predisposición a romper las reglas.

Había visto a Mike y lo había encontrado desperdiciado por algo menos de lo que hacía ahora al estudio.

No tenía un título. ¿Y qué?

En el tiempo, sin embargo, Harvey había tenido que admitir que su gesto había sido mucho menos abnegado de lo que había pensado en el principio.

Le gustaba trabajar con Mike. Le gustaba tenerlo alrededor, le gustaba hablarle, también reprocharlo, sólo porque amaba ese ceño fruncido en su cara cada vez que lo hacía.

Para nada generosa, su decisión de darle una posibilidad.

Esa traición podría haber sido la cosa más egoísta que hubiera hecho en su vida. Y no se arrepentía de nada.

** _Sayonara arigatou – Hottake Band_ **

Pensaba.

¿Estaba de verdad su cabeza que tenía que rodar?

Había pensado en ser expulsada del foro cada momento de cada día desde que la burbuja había estallado, y siempre había tenido opiniones diferentes sobre toda la situación.

De vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos y le gustaba imaginarse mientras estrangulaba Harvey y Mike con las manos desnudas.

Su traición hería, la de Harvey mucho más que pensara.

En momentos mejores, simplemente se resignaba frente al hecho que Harvey había accionado segundo como ella siempre lo había dejado hacer.

Y ella lo había transformado en el mejor abogado que nunca hubiera encontrado, no importaba como hubiera llegado allí. Mike iba a seguir, de alguna manera.

Había dejado el estudio con la cabeza bien alta, de todas formas. No importaba como iba a ser percibido, esa era su gente. Y estaba jodidamente orgullosa de ellos.

**_Eye of the tiger – Survivor _**

El momento cuando había pisado afuera de la prisión, Mike sabía lo que quería hacer.

Sabía quién quería ver, y aunque hiriera admitirlo, no era Rachel.

Había estado frente de la puerta de Harvey muchísimo tiempo, sabiendo que no iba a tocar el timbre, que no podía.

Las maneras de Harvey no habían siempre estado bien con él, pero había aprendido a vivir con eso. Había aprendido a transigir, y era la lección más importante que Harvey le había enseñado hasta ahora.

Pues ahora era eso que estaba haciendo. Estaba frente a la puerta, ignaro de la traición que se estaba consumando dentro sí mismo, y pensaba de tocar el timbre, entrar, abrazar a Harvey y...

Esa parte estaba hecha. Suspiró, echando una última mirada a la puerta, y con la cabeza bien alta volvió a casa de Rachel.

** _Eres tú – Fifth Harmony_ **

Si hubiera sido un poco mejor con la genta, no habría acabado así.

No habría equivocado algo de tan natural como la amistad, como alguien que quería ayudarla desinteresadamente, con algo más.

Había algo en Brian; algo que la hacía sentir un poco menos mejor cada vez que estaba con él, algo que le había enseñado que cálculos y lógica no eran todo por un buen abogado. Por un buen ser humano, tampoco.

No podía. La traición no estaba justificada, y sabía que él ni siquiera habría entendido, si hubiere decidido de hablarle.

A Katrina le hacía falta ser un poco menos sí misma; no ahuyentarlo, cuando todo dentro de ella le gritaba de hacerlo, y tenerlo allí, como un maravilloso amigo.

Lo podía hacer. Estaba acostumbrada, por lo demás, a llevar una máscara.

** _Chocolate – Kylie Minogue_ **

Siempre había tenido que ser un poco mejor en todo lo que hacía. Que fuera por su padre o por sus mismas expectativas retorcida, no importaba.

Había tenido los ojos derechos hacia adelante toda su vida, y los hechos le habían dado razón.

Mike era un lio. Un completo, hermoso lío.

Y aunque ella supiera que la traición había sido un golpe duro, no podía tener éxito de quedarse lejos de él.

Mike era el caos que faltaba en su vida, era lo que la guardaba a flote mientras ella trataba de ahogar. Era lo que la había obligada a ser realmente mejor, por una ve, porque sabía que ella podía.

Rachel necesitaba orden en su vida, siempre había sido así.

Y luego necesitaba que Mike llegara e hiciera un lío de todo.

** _Est-que tu m’aimes? – Maître Gims_ **

“¿Donna?”

Llamó su nombre, y todo se congeló. No sabía lo que iba a decirle, no sabía si estaba correcto decirle algo en primer lugar.

Siempre le habían dado vueltas al asunto, no podía negarlo. Tanto que a veces, casi se sentía natural tomarla y besarla y decirle que la amaba.

Y punto.

Otras veces, realizaba que ella lo conocía demasiado bien para que estuvieran realmente juntos. Ella no tenía que ser su novia, era mucho más que eso, era su otra mitad, la que siempre iba a guardarlo en el camino correcto. Y eso le hacía demasiada falta para permitirse una traición como confesar algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro que existiera.

“¿Qué, Harvey?” le preguntó ella, levantando una ceja.

“Nada.”

Nada que pudiera decir. Estaba mejor así.

** _See who I am – Within Temptation_ **

Había dado todo a su trabajo. También cosas que en primer lugar no tenía, había tenido que encontrarlas de alguna manera, porque siempre había sabido en que ese mundo no realizaba descuentos por personas como a ella.

Robert estaba allí, ella le debía todo. Y, en una buena manera, él nunca la dejaba olvidar.

Samantha recordaba la traición, años atrás, y la culpa como si hubiera matado a alguien.

Había transigido, algo que había tenido que aprender, porque no estaba en sus habilidades naturales.

Pues ahora no importaba que el escenario hubiera cambiado; que todos pensaran que era una zorra, que era cruel y sin sentimientos. No importaba.

No estaba allí para hacer amigos. Estaba allí para hacer su trabajo.

Y joder, iba a hacerlo muy bien.

** _Seven o’clock news – Paul Simon & Art Garfunkel_ **

Todo estaba nuevo y se sentía raro.

Robert lo había pensado intensamente antes de llegar a esta decisión, en el poco tiempo que le había sido concedido para hacerlo.

Siempre iban a pelear, a tener opiniones diferentes en todo, nunca iban a tener a un leader capaz de llevarlos todos de la misma parte en el estudio. Y él nunca había trabajado de esa manera.

Pero el sentido de traición estaba todavía fuerte dentro de él, pues no le importaba de lo que iba a encontrar allí, con Harvey and Louis. Todo lo que le importaba, era que iban a darle un poco de honestad, algo para que tenía una hambre de morir.

Y si tenía que pasar todos sus días peleando y gritando para obtenerla, que así fuera. 


End file.
